


New Beginnings

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mending Fences, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: It'd been months since they'd broken up. Kylo didn't think Hux would ever forgive him. But there's always hope.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those pieces I started months ago that never seemed to go anywhere, but after seeing the new movie it seems like a logical progression, modern setting-wise. Inspired by [this picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f1d3003ccd3be64564b21d9d977548af/tumblr_opcrbwmZwo1vjfja9o2_400.jpg).

“Hey, watch where you’re …”

“Look out!”

“Kylo?”

“Hux?”

Great. The last thing he needed today was to run into his ex. Especially when he hadn’t washed his hair in a week and he had on his rattiest hoodie and Hux looked so … good. Really good. Hair styled to perfection, skin glowing with health, and … no, that couldn’t be.

“Have you been working out?”

Hux had on a baggy tee, but it still clung to his chest, and Kylo could see the outline of what almost looked like muscles beneath it.

“Well, you never did come pick up your weights.”

“You told me you got rid of all my stuff.”

“I did?” Hux shuffled his feet, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, the last time I called.”

“I don’t remember. I, well, I drank a lot after you left.”

“Oh.” Kylo cast about for something to say, anything to prolong the conversation. Hux beat him to it.

“So, you look ….”

“Yeah, I know.” He really should have showered this morning. 

“Wow.” Hux rolled his eyes. “Still a conceited ass.” 

“Hey, now. What did I do to deserve that?”

“Well, what am I supposed to say when you brag on how good you look.”

“I wasn’t. I’m a mess. You … think I look good?” 

“Never mind. Forget I said anything.” Hux made a show of checking his watch. “Look, it was nice to see you again, but I have to be going.”

“Do you have time for a cup of coffee?” The words slipped out, and Hux stared wide-eyed at him. “I mean, just to catch up.”

“I can’t. I’ve got an appointment.”

“Oh. Well, then. It was good to see you.” 

He couldn’t help watch as Hux walked away. A ray of sunshine framed Hux as he stood at the corner, waiting for the light to change, and Kylo couldn’t help but think of those quiet mornings when he’d wake first and watch as the first rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds set Hux’s hair aflame where it lay on the pillow.

Hux dug his phone out of his pocket as he stood there, scowling down at it, typing out a quick response. He shook his head, and then he turned and caught Kylo still staring after him. Heart in his chest, Kylo held his ground as Hux started towards him again.

“So … it looks like I don’t have plans after all. We could, well, go get that coffee, if you like?”

“Really? Yeah! That’d be great.”

“Don’t go reading too much into this. And don’t make me regret it.” Hux started walking again, his usual brisk pace, not looking back to see if Kylo followed. He had to jog a few steps to catch up, mentally pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t some strange hallucination.

“No regrets. Not today. I promise!” A new tearoom had opened up right around the corner. He’d walked past it earlier and had thought about how much Hux would love it, and now here Hux was.  
The tearoom’s name was New Beginnings. Maybe it was a sign. Trying not to get his hopes up, he held the door for Hux.

"So do you have a workout routine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
